


On Wooing

by byakuzee



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 06:10:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1215574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byakuzee/pseuds/byakuzee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Komaeda tries to be smooth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Wooing

Komaeda knew that he wouldn't be happy with things being this way: him bottling his feelings for Hinata and Hinata seemingly oblivious about them. He had to let them out someday, show his interest somehow.

And that was why he chose the most basic way of courting: pick-up lines.

"You know, Hinata-kun, every time I see your eyes I stop in my tracks."

Hinata raised an eyebrow at that, looking genuinely curious. "And why is that?"

_Because they're beautiful. Because they shine when you're happy. Because I always find myself lost in them._  "Because there's a stop sign in them."

Komaeda mentally kicked himself in the shin as Hinata looked for the nearest reflective object. "Whoa, you're right! How come I never noticed this?"

_Well, when you stare longingly at your friend's eyes, you tend to notice a lot of things._  "Maybe because you never stopped long enough to notice?"

"That was a horrible pun," Hinata noted in deadpan, then laughing despite his remark.

Komaeda smiled in response and decided to try another day, choosing to take this moment for all it worth.

:::

Nanami was the resident gamer, anyone who faced trouble beating a game went to her, and she either sagely -- while being half asleep -- gave them advice, or took their consoles and beat their games for them.

For some unfathomable reason, she just couldn't get her head around dating-sim games, couldn't beat them no matter how much she tried.

So she gave him a game and told him to beat it for her.

_"You can even take some notes on how to ask Hinata-kun out."_

Komaeda was too shocked about how she figured his hopeless crush to refuse or counter.

The game was fun, he found upon playing it. The routes were rather easy for him to figure out, and all his targets were wooed by the time he got to half of the game.

_I wish my life was a dating-sim,_  he sighed wistfully.

Apparently, he said that outloud; because Hinata -- when did he even get here? -- gave a slight chuckle as he asked, "Who would you pick to court then?"

_You,_  he wanted to answer. "Nidai-kun," he answered instead.

"Oh." Hinata blinked before humming approvingly. "Good choice."

He wanted fix this and change his answer, but now that he thought about it...

"Indeed."

:::

One day, bored with nothing to do, he decided to get into a random lottery for some concert tickets, and he won two of them.

He didn't know what to do with them really; he wasn't one to enjoy rock or heavy-metal music, and he didn't feel comfortable being in huge crowds only to be pushed back at the far end.

But then he saw Hinata doing his library-duty and he had a sudden epiphany.

Maybe going to a concert with _Hinata_ wouldn't be so bad.

"Alone on library-duty again?"

"Souda couldn't make it, he says he's sick." Hinata sighed as he arranged the books. "I know for a fact that he stayed behind just so he could watch that car show he's so into."

Komaeda nodded in understanding and after that, they fell into silence. It stayed that way for a while; him sitting there and thinking of the best way to approach, as Hinata did his work.

"I figured who am I going to take to the concert," Komaeda started, utterly nervous.

"Really now?" Hinata finally turned towards him, regarding him in interest. "Who?"

This was the easy part. "Ibuki."

"Ibuki," Hinata repeated, taking in his answer.

"Ibuki," Komaeda confirmed, sounding so assured of himself before he realized what he was saying.

"Well, have a good time then." Hinata smiled awkwardly.

He was too busy scolding himself for messing this golden chance, otherwise he would've noticed the disappointed edge in his friend's voice.

Later, he gave his tickets to Ibuki and Sonia, and their happy expressions as they thanked him lightened his mood a bit.

:::

Since all of his solo efforts were utterly useless, Komaeda decided to ask for advice.

"So can you please tell me how can I properly ask Hinata-kun out? You're his closest friend after all."

_"Have you tried, I don't know, just asking?"_  someone else, someone who was definitely  _not_  Nanami, someone who sounded alarmingly like Hinata, answered.  _"Pretty sure it would work on him."_

He resigned to his fate. "I somehow ended up calling you instead, didn't I?"

_"Yup,"_  Hinata answered simply.  _"There's a festival coming up in the weekend, so uh... want to go there with me?"_

Komaeda couldn't help but to smile at that, too happy to feel embarrassed or ashamed about his glorious failures.

"I'd love to."


End file.
